Un noël très spécial
by Andorinha
Summary: William et Julia fêtent leur premier noël en tant que couple marié.


William et Julia allaient passer leur premier noël en tant que couple marié. Les autres années, ils s'offraient déjà des présents mais cette année ça allait être différent. Julia voulait que ce noël là soit inoubliable et véritablement différent des autres. Après tout plus rien ne les empêchait d'être ensemble, William avait commencé la construction de leur maison, elle était de retour à la morgue avec une excellente apprentie...Tout allait pour le mieux!

Il ne restait que quelques semaines avant noël et les enquêtes ne cessaient de s'enchainer...William passait son temps au poste et Julia à la morgue. Les discussions allaient bon train, chacun cherchait un présent à offrir. Crabtree se montrait le plus acharné, il passait son temps à demandé à Higgins ce qui était le mieux entre tel ou tel objet. Il débordait, comme toujours, d'imagination. Cette année, il n'avait pas de petite amie à qui offrir quelque chose alors il comptait en offrir à ses amis et surtout en envoyer un à Emily. Sa situation était meilleure que lorsque que la jeune femme avait quitté la ville, il avait retrouvé son grade, il travaillait de nouveau avec le détective sur chaque cas et il avait de nouveau l'humeur au beau fixe. Il avait même décidé d'offrir quelque chose à Miss James l'interne de Julia. Tout le monde l'appréciait cette nouvelle légiste, elle était très réservée mais brillante. Elle et Julia faisaient un excellent travail. Mais l'esprit de noël fut brisé par la découverte d'un corps recouvert par la neige fraîche. Ce corps en question ressemblait à s'y méprendre à celui du Père Noël. La victime était un homme d'une soixantaine d'année, longue barbe blanche, ventripotent vêtu du costume rouge et blanc. C'était bien la première fois qu'on tuait le Père Noël à Toronto!

Julia ne rata pas l'occasion de le signaler d'ailleurs:

-Et bien c'est une première! Jamais je n'ai été amené à autopsier le Père Noël en personne!

Miss James s'étant habituée à son humour eu un léger rire. William comme à son habitude se contenta de sourire, il était vraiment compliqué de le faire rire. Crabtree en revanche était un bien meilleur public. Julia et Rebecca se mirent au travail tandis que les deux hommes commençaient à faire des recherches sur la victime. Personne dans le quartier ne l'avait vu avant qu'on ne découvre son corps inerte, ou du moins personne ne voulait l'avouer. L'autopsie finit par en dire un peu plus sur leur victime. Elle vivait dans la rue depuis plusieurs semaines au moins vu l'état de son corps mais cela n'expliquait toujours pas pourquoi cet homme se baladait en costume de Père Noël! C'est quelques jours plus tard qu'ils eurent une réponse alors que William et Julia marchaient dans les rues enneigées. Ils virent une autre hommes en costumes devant une boutique invitant les passant à y entrer en leur promettant qu'ils trouveraient à coup sûr le cadeau idéal. Sans même un regard William et Julia se comprirent, ils entrèrent dans la boutique et demandèrent à voir le propriétaire. Julia en profita pour jeter un oeil aux produits en vente dans la dite boutique. Ils étaient pour le moins originaux! Le propriétaire vint à leur rencontre et la tira de ses observations silencieuses.

-Detective Wiliam Murdoch, police de Toronto. Nous avons quelques questions à vous poser concernant le Père Noël devant votre boutique...

-Ah oui, Barry, je l'ai engagé il y a deux jours quand mon ancien employé m'a fait faux bond. C'est bon pour la publicité et les ventes, surtout à cette période.

\- Vous dites que votre employé a disparu il y a quelques jours? demanda Julia.

L'homme la regarda comme s'il venait tout juste de remarquer sa présence.

-Oui, Je l'avais engagé, c'était un gars qui n'avait rien, un brave type mais pas très futé, je lui ai donné une chance mais il l'a laissé passé...

-Je crains qu'on ne l'ai aidé à disparaître Monsieur. Votre ancien employé et à notre morgue...Il va nous falloir son nom et tout ce que vous savez à son sujet.

-Il est...mort?!

-Oui, il a été assassiné. Répondit William.

L'homme parut fort surpris. Il mit un moment avant de répondre aux questions du détective.

-Pauvre bougre... Il ne méritait certainement pas ça. Je ne sais pas grand chose sur lui, il vivait dans la rue à deux pas d'ici, avec sa longue barbe c'était l'homme idéal. Je l'ai engagé il y a une semaine environ, il devait venir travailler tous les jours jusqu'à la veille de Noël puis il aurait sa paie et pourrait reprendre sa vie. Je voulais juste l'aider.

-Pourriez-vous nous dire son nom je vous prie? Savez-vous s'il avait de la famille, des ennemis?

-Il m'a dit être Charles Bates mais j'ignore si c'est son véritable nom... sa famille? Aucune idée! Je vous l'ai dit, je le connaissais à peine! Quand aux ennemis, je l'ignore aussi mais certains de es employés s'en méfiaient...

-Et votre nouvel employé Barry?

-Oh, il a répondu à une annonce que j'ai posté dans le journal quand Bates n'est pas revenu...

William décida donc de revenir avec Crabtree et Higgins pour mener l'enquête. Il y avait quelque chose de louche, William trouvait étrange de remplacer si vite un employé...

Ils revinrent donc le lendemain et interrogèrent tous les employés les uns après les autres ainsi que les propriétaires des autres boutiques. Personnes ne semblait apprécié le propriétaire de la boutique qui employait la victime.

Pendant ce temps, Julia avait eu une incroyable idée de cadeau. Elle était si excitée par son idée qu'elle passait son temps à sourire. Elle ne trouva rien de nouveau à ajouter au sujet de la victime, son corps avait révélé tous ses secrets. Maintenant tout était entre les mains de William et des agents. Mais ils n'avançaient pas vraiment, rien ne semblait désigner de coupables. William resta donc plusieurs soirs de suite au poste pour tenter de trouver une solution. Il en parlait avec Julia au moment des déjeuners, il était persuadé d'avoir manqué quelque chose d'important. Comme bien souvent, la solution lui vint alors qu'il parlait à Julia. Il se souvint de la blessure que la victime avait à la tête et se souvint avoir vu un objet pouvant avoir causé une telle plaie. Il se leva d'un bond et se rendit à la boutique. Là-bas il trouva ce qu'il cherchait et tout devint clair. Il venait une nouvelle fois de résoudre une enquête. Crabtree arrêta le coupable qui n'était autre que le propriétaire de la boutique. La victime ayant eu le malheur de se trouver au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment… Elle avait été témoin d'un trafic d'objets volés et avait été réduite au silence.

Avec tout ça, William n'avait pas encore trouvé de présent pour Julia et le 25 décembre n'était plus que dans deux jours. Il passa donc la majeure partie de son temps à chercher une idée, l'idée originale et qui conviendrait le mieux à sa merveilleuse épouse...William n'avait jamais été très inventif en matière de présent et dans l'urgence ce n'était guère mieux.

Le jour fatidique arriva et il n'avait rien trouvé de très glorieux. Il rentra donc déçu un simple bouquet de fleurs à la main. Il se promit cependant d'offrir mieux à Julia dès qu'il le pourrait. Lorsqu'il passa la porte de leur appartement à l'hôtel, il ne trouva pas son épouse.

-Julia où es tu?

Il savait qu'elle devait être rentrée à cette heure. Ils n'avaient pas eu d'enquête.

-Je suis là William, dans la chambre…

Il alla donc la rejoindre mais il s'arrêta net quand il passa la porte et se retrouva face à elle. Il était bouche bée! Julia se trouvait là face à lui, simplement vêtue d'une sorte de robe blanche très courte sur laquelle était disposé un gros noeud rouge identique à ceux que l'on trouve sur les paquets de noël. C'était donc ça sa surprise! Et bien elle avait mis la barre très haut il avait l'air pathétique avec ses fleurs à la main.

-Eh bien William en voilà une tête! Suis-je à ce point ideuse?

-Oh non, non loin de là. Je...Je suis surpris, je ne m'attendais pas à ça mais je dois dire que je suis ravie.

William avait toujours été plus réservé que Julia et il ne lui serait jamais venu à l'idée de faire une telle chose mais il n'allait sans doute pas nier son plaisir de la voir ainsi. Ils étaient mariés après tout! Il passa sa main derrière sa nuque gêné.

-Je..Je suis navrée je n'ai pas trouvé de présent à la hauteur du tien.

-ça ne fait rien, nous avons toute la nuit pour y remédier. Lui répondit elle amoureusement.

Elle s'approcha de lui, déposa le bouquet sur la commode et embrassa William. Elle lui retira ensuite son chapeau, sa veste puis passa sa main dans ses cheveux. Elle adorait faire ça. William ne tarda pas à ôter sa chemise et Julia se chargea de lui retirer le reste tandis qu'il détachait le noeud faisant ainsi tombé à terre la robe blanche. Ils se perdirent en caresses avant de gagner le lit conjugal et de passer l'une des nuits les plus excentriques qu'il aient passés depuis leur mariage.

Le lendemain matin c'est avec un large sourire qu'ils s'éveillèrent. De doux baisers furent les premiers gestes qu'ils échangèrent.

Ils se promirent de se surprendre plus souvent. William devait d'ailleurs un cadeau à Julia! Ce fut ce qui arriva sans qu'il en ai conscience car il tarda à trouver une idée. Rien ne lui semblait à la hauteur de ce que lui avait offert Julia et il était incapable de faire une chose similaire à elle. Il se voyait mal vêtu en paquet cadeau en dehors de la période des fêtes ou même déguisé en quoi que ce soit d'autre… Oh non William était trop classique pour ça même si depuis son mariage, il avait appris à se débrider et à passer outre son naturel rangé. Julia avait beaucoup oeuvré en ce sens. Ce jour là elle vint au poste de police avant de rentrer en compagnie de William. Il cherchait toujours son idée mais il n'en parlait plus. Ils rentrèrent donc à l'hôtel discutant de leur journée respectives. Ce n'est qu'une fois rentrée que Julia pris la parole d'une voix tremblante. Le changement était étrange, elle n'avait pourtant pas parut inquiète le long du chemin…

-William, je crois que tu n'as plus à chercher de cadeau …

-Mais si je n'ai rien fait, je n'ai même pas trouvé d'idée égalant la tienne…

Elle eu un léger rire, il était touchant de naïveté.

-Je suis sûre que tu aurais finit par trouver mais tu m'as fait le plus beau des cadeaux...Jamais je n'aurais un jour imaginé pouvoir vivre cela un jour…

Les larmes lui montaient aux yeux, elle prit les mains de William dans les siennes se rapprocha de lui et les déposa sur son ventre.

-William…

Il la coupa, il venait de comprendre mais, non , ce n'était pas possible!

-Julia, je croyais, non… c'est, c'est merveilleux!

-Je le croyais aussi William mais il semble que les prières puissent parfois être exhaussés...avec un peu d'aide bien entendu.

Elle lui adressa un clin d'oeil, il comprit tout de suite qu'elle faisait référence à la nuit de noël. William la regarda en souriant ses mains toujours posées sur le ventre de son épouse. Il était vrai que son ventre était moins plat qu'à leur mariage mais jamais il n'aurait soupçonné une telle chose. Il prit Julia dans ses bras et resta un moment silencieux.

La nouvelle fut rapidement annoncée au poste de police et à la morgue et largement fêté. Le couple discuta longtemps pour savoir qui désigner comme parrain et marraine du bébé à venir. Julia était radieuse, son ventre s'arrondissait de jours en jours. Elle avait continué son travail à la morgue presque jusqu'au terme de sa grossesse. William était aux petits soins, il était déjà un peu trop protecteur avec elle. Finalement le petit miracle pointa le bout de son nez au mois d'août. C'était un jour ensoleillé, un bien beau jour pour naître. William avait été anxieux toute la journée. si George et l'inspecteur n'avaient pas été là pour lui tenir compagnie, il aurait accompagné Julia jusqu'au bout. Le petit miracle fut nommée Abigail. C'était une magnifique petite fille aux yeux clairs. William fut chargé de choisir la marraine tandis que Julia choisit le parrain. Crabtree fut l'heureux élu, c'était assez logique, il avait été là pour eux depuis le début et William l'appréciat énormément. La marraine ne pouvait être Emily, elle était bien loin et souffrirait sans doute de ne pas voir la petite...Les choses étaient déjà assez compliquées pour elle depuis la mort de Lillian. C'est donc Margaret Brackenreid qui fut chosit. Elle était aux anges en apprenant la nouvelle. L'inspecteur également d'ailleurs, il était plutôt fier. Tout ce petit monde était ravie de la nouvelle arrivante.

Pour William et Julia, c'était une nouvelle vie qui commençait, une vie dont ils avaient rêvé sans jamais la croire possible.


End file.
